shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Diabolos Capricorn
Introduction Jessiaca Diabolos Capricorn is a noble turned pirate, and a member of the prestigious Diabolous Capricorn family. She joined the Obsidian pirates in the hope of finding her brother, who was kidnapped by pirates. Appearance Jessica has suprisingly dark blue coloured eyes, and light brown hair, which she wears in two medium length ponytails. After joining the Obsidian pirates, she began growing her hair longer, and later adopted a pair of thick braids instead of ponytails, which actually double back on themselves to take in the aditional length. The style allowed her to make more practical use of her life return abilities, without having an extremely long mass of trailing hair, like other users often do. Jessica's clothes are, for the most part, plain and unassuming, deliberately intended to avoid drawing attention to herself and hiding her status as a former noble.She generally wears a thick and heavy brown coat, and a matching wide brimmed hat that comes to a point. the coat and hat are both trimmed in dark, faded blue. She also carries a small gold pocket watch, although she takes care to keep this concealed after realizing that it could give away her disguise. Personality Jessica has something of a firey temper, and is sometimes seen as iritable asa result. However, she is quite kindhearted, and cares deeply about those she considers friends. Her serious attitude and sensible nature makes her one of the best organised members of the Obsidian pirates, and as a result she quickly became a major authority in the crew, even despite being one of the newer members. Her principle flaw is that she can be impulsive at times, and can act without thinking. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat While lacking in physical strength, Jessica is a surprisingly formidable opponent in close combat, due to her life return powers. She can use her hair as additional limbs on demand to keep people off guard. In addition, she is quite adept at out-thinking her opponents and using trickery to secure an advantage. Life return Jessica inadvertantly became capable of using life return at a young age, and has become adept at using it to control her hair and using it to manipulate objects at a distance. Devil Fruit Jessica ate the Shokki Shokki no Mi, a bizzare Devil fruit that allows her to turn her fingers into needles. she is then able to manipulate objects as though they were made of threads, and also weave new objects from thread quite easily Relationships Family Jessica did not see eye to eye with her family, who for the most part were typical arrogant nobles. Arguably, this was one of the main reasons both her and her brother decided to flee Goa, History Early life Jessica Diabolos Capricorn was the second child of the Diabolos Capricorn family, born a year after her brother, Hector. The two grew up close together, and develloped a suprisingly strong bond. As they grew older, both came into conflict with their family, who sought an heir to their cartography empire. Hector eventually lost his patience with this, and confessed to his sister that he intended to flee Goa before his eighteenth birthday, when he would inherit a title. Jessica shared his wish to leave, and so they conspired together. It was decided that Hector would leave as he intended, And Jessica would follow a year later, meeting up at Whisky Peak, once Hector had managed to gain employment of some kind. Hector departed Goa the night before his eighteenth birthday, and Jessica remained behind and feigned ignorance of his plan. She did, however, manage to sabotage at least one search party sent after her brother, as well as begining to plan her own disapearance, which she achieved just under a year later. A bounty hunter's tournament and a chance meeting Having departed the kingdom of Goa, Jessica spent about a week travelling up East Blue to Logue town, and then payed a merchant ship to take her to Whisky peak. While she had intended to meet with Hector imediately, he did not appear, and instead she stayed at the island for three days in the hope that he would appear. During these three days, Thorstein Weiss, a powerful bounty hunter from the new world, arrived and organised a fighting tournament, the prize being a devil fruit. Weiss's own decission to open the competition to anybody on the island, including pirates and other criminals, resulted in many people gathering at whisky peak in the hope of claiming the prize. It was on her third night that Jessica met one such pirate crew, the Obsidian pirates, by chance. Despite her hatred and fear of piracy in general, she ultimately stayed the night with them due to the inn she was staying at being destroyed. The next morning, both Jessica and the Obsidian pirates fought in the tournament. Jessica watched the pirates fights, and befriended the various members of the crew, particularly Dimitri Marcellus, the captain. Jessica entered a quarter final match, having been seeded, and revealed her life return ability. She then used it to outright intimidate her opponent into losing, much to the ammusement of Dimitri. Jessica's semi final opponent, the duelist Bergmont, proved not only to be more than a match for her, but excessively brutal, attempting to injure her before the match was interupted, again by the pirates. Their captain, Dimitri Marcellus, then battled with Bergmont, and defeated him using advice given to him by Jessica. Afterwards, he gave her the devil fruit prize instead of keeping it, stating that it was more useful to her than it was to him, despite Jessica considering it too large a gamble to eat the fruit. Jessica promised to meet up with the pirates again and repay them someday, and intended to continue waiting at Whisky Peak for her brother's arrival. However, to her shock the morning's newspaper revealed that Hector had been kidnapped by an infamous and elusive pirate, John Jango de Triezieme. Seeing no alternative, she asked the Obsidian crew for assistance in finding him, and when they promised to help, chose to become their navigator out of gratitude. As the crew set sail, she chose to eat the devil fruit despite her earlier misgivings, losing the ability to swim. Quotes Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Pirate Category:Obsidian Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Female Category:Human Category:Navigator